Matoki to the rescue
by Typewriter7
Summary: When the matos finally get some news from home, they expect something good. Sadly, they realize pretty quickly that their planet hasn't been going well. Now, all hopes are on our 6 matos. Will they be up to the challenge? Read more to find out
1. A message from home

Chapter 1: A message from home

It was a nice sunny day of September. The birds were singing and no grey clouds could be spotted. At some miles from there, humans were taking a break from work to go eat a bit. Here, in a deserted valley, lied a big spaceship in which some aliens were…well… eating too. Dada, Shishi and Tats were all sitting at a long rectangular table while Toto was charging his batteries. As they ate ramens for the fourth time, a noise coming from outside caught their attention.

"What's going on again?" said Shishi as he wiped his hands with a napkin.

Tats got up and went to see from a window what was causing all that noise. He opened the window just in time to see Keke jump on a trampoline. He then landed on a tree branch 5m from the ground. After, he walked steadily on the branch to reach another branch where a kite was stuck.

"Keke, are you crazy?!" said Tats not believing what he just saw.

Keke looked at Tats and then pointed the helmet he was wearing. "Safety first." He took the kite and dropped it. Under the tree was Joko. The yellow masked mato stretched his arms and ran in circles to catch the kite. When he did, he gave a thumb up to Keke.

Tats was now boiling. "I don't care if you have a helmet or not! You could have gotten hurt! And Joko, I bet this was all your idea!" The matoki darted the little genius. He then turned around to see Shishi who was coming his way. "Shishi, tell him that what he did was dangerous!"

Tats always overreacted which kinda annoyed everyone. "I just came here." said Shishi with a sigh. He look out from the window and saw the two other matos examinating their kite. Shishi looked at Tats who was still waiting for him to say something_. "I am so not gonna argue with him." _he taught. Last time, he missed a whole movie because Tats and him were discussing about their chores.

He was thinking of an excuse when a familiar _Beep_ came from a corner of the room. Toto was finally a 100% charged. "You know what, I should probably clean Toto so that he won't short circuit like last time." said Shishi already heading near the robot.

Tats was about to protest, but then he realized that Shishi took one of his chores. So, he decided to let him go for this time and tried to stay calm.

Meanwhile, Dada had finished eating and was now cleaning the dishes. He then saw a strange light coming from their main station room. Leaving the dishes in the sink, he went to see what it was. On their computer, a big envelope sign was flashing. "Hmm…a message from Planet Mato...well that's strange." He rushed to the other room and called the others. "Hey guys! We got a message from home!" he screamed.

Hearing this, the other matos stopped what they were doing and ran into the room, swishing Dada at the same time. As they pushed each other to see the computer screen, Shishi sat down in front of the computer. "Ok, now let's see what's up." He clicked on the message icon and another window opened. A video started loading.

All the matos came closer to see their home planet. After all this time away from their home planet, they were all excited to see their people again. Unfortunately, things weren't as they remembered. What was before a beautiful green land where there were many villagers who lived peacefully was now a grey, desolated, abandoned ruins. Even the facility where they've grew up and trained together was now just sand and dust. The matos couldn't believe their eyes. "Is that home?" asked Toto. "It can't be!" said Tats. "What happened over there?" whispered Shishi.

Suddenly, their commander appeared on the screen. He was pale and seemed very sick. Big dark circles were under his eyes like if he hadn't slept for years. He was holding what ever was filming and got closer to it. _"Soldiers, as you can see planet Mato isn't going well. The water has been contaminated by some kind of strange substance. At lease 10 matos die every day." _A sudden cough made the commander stop. The matos clenched their fists. Seeing their chief like this made them feel powerless. _"If things continue like this, we will go extinct in less than a month! Since you fellows are the only ones who are in good health, we need you to find a cure. It seems that this kind of problem already happened on Earth. Your new mission now is to find the cure and bring it here as quickly as possible"_ The commander coughs once more and the screen started to blur. _"You don't have much time. We're all counting on you six."_ The video started getting static. "No no NO!" screamed Shishi as the computer screen became all black.

Everybody stayed silent. What they just saw left them completely speechless. Planet Mato, their home planet, where they lived most of their life, was now in trouble and they were the only ones how could help.


	2. Division

Chapter 2: Division

"We have to help them." said Shishi after looking at the video again.

"Right! But first, we need a plan." said Tats.

The matos all gather around to form a circle.

"Well the chief said that there's already been a water contamination here on Earth." remembered Joko. "I can search on the Internet to find out what the humans did to clean everything up."

"Good idea." said Tats. He then looked at Keke. "Keke, can you help him out?" The grey-masked mato nodded. "Ok, so go work on that now. We don't have much time."

The 2 matos went to the two computers they had and started searching.

Meanwhile, the other matos were still deciding what to do. "I can fix the spaceship to make it fly." proposed Tats.

The others looked at him with big, worried eyes, which offended the mato. "What? I can do it. I'm good at fixing stuff." he said. Since no one said a word, he continued. "Who was the one to put Wi-Fi detectors into Toto ears, huh?"

"That would be me." said Joko, raising his left hand without looking away from the computer screen.

"Well I helped!" replied Tats.

"Ok, ok." said Shishi to calm his comrade. "You can fix the spaceship." Tats putted his arms on each side of his waist (something he did when he was satisfied). "BUT" Shishi added, "Dada is going to help you out."

"WHAT?!" Tats said. "I don't need help. I..."

"We'll need some equipment to fix the rockets and fuel to make it start." interrupted Dada. Tats glared at him, but then quickly realized that he will indeed need help to get their spacecraft to fly in time. Plus, Dada did point out a good fact: they didn't have anything to fix the rockets or anything else!

"Keke, look for a place where we could get some rocket fuel." said Dada, going next to the quiet mato. Keke nodded and opened another web page. A quick research showed them where they could get what they needed. NASA! They looked on the map where NASA was and realized that they would need a full day to go there!

"Ok, so me and Toto will first go get the basic tools and equipment for you guys to start working. Then, we'll go get the rocket fuel at this NASA place." said Shishi to Tats and Dada. The red-masked mato then turn around to see Keke. "Keke, find the closest place where we can get a basic tool kit." The mato quickly typed the words and found a market about half an hour north from where they were.

Shishi looked at the screen and memorized the path they had to take. He also thought it would be a good idea if Toto scanned the picture of the tool box they had to find. As the little robot looked at the screen, he pointed something in the corner. "What's that?" he said. Shishi looked at what Toto was pointing. "Hmm...it looks like numbers with a strange symbol at the end. Joko, take a look at this."

Joko stopped his research and looked on his right side, where the others were. He examined the symbol and said "I saw a lot of those on the articles I found. It seems to be the symbol that humans use to indicate money."

"Ohhh." said the others.

"But we don't have human money." said Tats suddenly worried.

"Well, I saw this add once where they said: find jobs and get money." said Shishi. "And there was also something about...banks I think? Maybe that can help."

"Ok", said Joko, "Just give me two minutes to figure this out." Joko turned his chair to face his computer screen. "Keke, do the research in the meantime on the water contamination."

"Yes sir." said Keke. He turned off the extra web pages he had and continued his work.

While the two matos were on the computers, Tats and Dada went into another room to find the plans of their spaceship and Shishi was getting ready to go outside. Since the matos lived for a long time on Earth, they had chances of finding some human clothes that help them blend in.

Shishi had a large army patterned jacket that he really liked to wear. It also had a hood which he used to hide his ears. Since it was sunny outside, he putted on his black sunglasses, which made him look more like a human soldier. Finally, a pair of jeans and leather boots for men finished his disguise.

Happy with his look, he went to see Joko. "So, what did you find Joko?" he asked while walking into the room. The yellow-masked mato had opened a strange web page. Numerous numbers and letters where placed in columns of a huge table. Shishi saw that Toto was intensely looking at the screen. He seemed so amazed by all the numbers. The red-masked mato looked at the numbers again to see what fascinated the robot so much and then realized that the numbers kept changing! "What is this?" he whispered.

"This is a jobs." answered Joko. "More precisely: it's a Steve Jobs. It was hidden in a bank."

"Ok", said Shishi, "And what are all those numbers?"

"That's the money we got for finding Steve Jobs." answered Joko. "And look!" he pointed a column of the table where the last 6 numbers where changing so fast that he couldn't keep count, "It keeps going up! These humans are so lucky to get money this easily!"

"And how do we get that money here?" asked Shishi

"Oh, that's simple. All we need is some plastic to make what these people call a Visa card."

"I'll go get it." said Shishi. He ran into the kitchen. If there was one place where you can find a lot of plastic objects, it would be kitchen. Shishi looked quickly on the table. He grabbed a plastic cup and ran back to the other room and gave it to Joko.

Joko then started his work. He attached some wires into Toto's arms. Carefully, he placed metal plates on Toto's hands. He then putted the cup on the robot's left hand and then putted the other hand on top of the cup. Toto looked quite amused by all of this. "Yay! We're going to play Play-Doh!"

"Exactly Toto." said Joko with an amused look on his face. He then typed something on the keyboard and Toto's hand crushed the cup. Some steam appeared with a degusting smell of burning plastic. Shishi and Joko opened a window so the smell would go away.

They then went to see Toto. The blue-masked mato had opened his hands and both metal plates were still glued together. He separated the plates and took out a small rectangular plastic card that he quickly gave to Joko. "Ta-dah!" the little one said.

Joko looked at it and then placed a small golden chip on the left side. He then gave it to Shishi and said "Give this when you'll have to pay. There shouldn't be any problems."

"Thanks" said Shishi. He put the card in his jackets pocket. "Come on Toto, were going to a market."

"Yayyy!" said Toto as he ran outside. "Last one there is a loser!"

_"Hehe, he doesn't even know where we're going."_ thought Shishi. Before leaving, he wished everyone luck and said that they will come back in about an hour.

"Be careful." said the 4 matos.

"AND WATCH TOTO!" added Tats from a room. "You always forget him!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Shishi said and he left the spaceship.


	3. Shopping!

Chapter 3: Shopping! 

_Ting! Ting!_

As Shishi and Toto entered the store, people turned around to look at Toto. Since he was a robot and everybody could notice that, he didn't really have a disguise. The inconvenient was that everyone would look at who's with the little robot. So Shishi adjusted his hood so that no one could see his face very well.

"Quick" said Shishi to Toto while looking around, "Let's find that tool box." He passed his hands in his pocket. The contact with the credit card reassured him. He hadn't lost it during their walk.

The two matos quickly passed in every isle in the store. Shishi was looking in the higher rows while it was Toto's job to look in the lower rows. Some time to time, Shishi would look behind him or would let Toto go in front to keep an eye on him. If anything would happen to the little one, he would never forgive himself.

A few minutes passed and after reaching the last isles, Shishi finally spotted some drills and tool boxes. He turned around to see if Toto was still following him. The little was lucky right behind him, admiring some fishing rods. The red masked matoki left Toto there while he went to get what they were looking for.

"Come here." he said as he reached the kit. It was heavier than he thought! He struggled a little bit and then decided to put it down. He looked up to see if Toto was still near the fishing rods. Thankfully, he didn't even move.

Shishi then examined the box to find the handle. It was on his left. Satisfied, he grabbed the handle with both hands and lifted the whole thing up. "Come on Toto, it's time to go." he said, already struggling to keep the heavy object up.

"Awwww~..." said Toto, a little sad to be going already. His ear went down as he looked at the floor. Shishi would have wanted to stay for a while, but they didn't have time for that.

Arriving at the counter, Shishi became nervous. He had no idea if the credit card would work. What will happen if it doesn't? How will they get the tools? Will he have to steal them? Will they get arrested?

The matoki came back to reality as the man at the counter scanned the merchandise and then told the amount they had to pay. "That would be 50,00$, sir. Would you want a bag with that?"

"Um n-n-no. It's okay-y-y." answered Shishi shaking his head. He felt his hands getting sweaty as he reached into his pocket to find the credit card. He gave the small rectangular object to the man who looked at it with a suspicious look on his face. Nevertheless, he passed the card on a device that Shishi never saw in his entire life. Even Toto was looking at the man with his big eyes.

A _beep!_ came out of the machine and Shishi knew that there was a problem. His hearth started beating faster and faster. The man took the card and look at the matoki. He still had now a surprised look on his face, which did not reassure the mato. Shishi was bout to say something, but he was cut off by the man. "He you go sir. Have a good day." The man gave back the card and Shishi quickly took the tool kit and almost ran outside. He heard the man calling him but he refused to turn around. Maybe it was because the card didn't work after all. All he wanted to do now was to go home (which he did!).

As he walked and walked, he thought that something wasn't right. He searched his pocket to see if the card was still inside. _"There." he thought. "So what's wrong? Oh! I know!"_ He dropped the tool box and opened it. Shishi didn't even think to see if everything that they would need was IN the kit. _"Ok...screwdriver, drill, wrench..." he said as he was looking at everything_. Although he had checked out the tools, he still had the feeling that something was wrong. But, since he had to return to the spaceship as fast as possible, he ignored the weird feeling and continued walking...

Arriving at the spaceship, he called out everyone. "Hey guys, I'm home!" Dada and Tats came to the main door and welcomed back the mato. "Here", Shishi said, giving the kit to Dada, "It's suppose to have everything that you guys need."

"Thanks", said Dada to Shishi. He then said to Tats "Now, let's go back to work. We'll need to work really hard to get everything fix in time."

"Right." said Tats. As Dada and Tats were going back to the main station room, Tats turned around and asked Shishi "Did Toto cause any trouble?".

_"OH MY GODDD!"_ _thought Shishi. "I FORGOT TOTO AGAIN!"_

Shishi didn't answer, which made everything clear to Tats. "Go find him!" yelled Tats to Shishi. "And don't come back until you find him!" he added after pushing Shishi out of their spaceship.

* * *

**Awwwww poor Toto. What will happen to the little guy now? Keep reading and don't forget to leave a comment! **


	4. Bonus: Toto-Zelo

**Hey everyone! As you can see, this is a bonus chapter. I didn't really want to write this part, but since I had some free-time today, I thought that you guys might like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonus: Toto/Zelo

"Hey sir! You forgot your robot here!" said the cashier.

Toto tried to catch Shishi, but a lot of people started were blocking his way with their carts. Scared to be left there, Toto zigzagged his way to the exit. After getting out of the store, he looked around to see where Shishi was. Sadly, he couldn't find him anywhere. So Toto continued running in an unknown direction. He must have spent almost 20% of his batteries like that.

When he finally stopped, he looked around and realized that he was completely lost! "Shishi..." he said with a small voice. He started shaking as fear was taking over. He sat on the ground and tears covered his eyes. "Toto wants to go hommeee!" He putted his head in his head and started crying. _"Shishi, where are you?" he thought._

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He looked up just in time to see a young boy heading straight for him! Toto moved aside, completely terrified to be alone with a human. The boy had greyish-white hair and was wearing a white and black T-shirt with the number 11 on it and funny looking short jeans. He looked really tall, but he still didn't seem that old.

The boy stopped about a meter from Toto and then looked at him. He didn't look afraid by the robot. Even weirder, he seemed concerned! Toto tried to keep calm, but he still couldn't stop shaking.

"Hey little guy." the boy said nicely. "What's wrong?"

Tears came back as Toto replied "Toto is lost..." The little matoki couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't even notice that the boy had come closer to him.

"Aww, don't cry" he said as he wiped Toto's tears. He then smiled and said "I'll help you out, ok?"

Toto didn't want to trust the boy. Tats always told him not to talk with humans, but this time, he didn't have a choice. Plus, the boy was being nice and he wasn't scary at all.

"Ok." Toto said as he got up.

The boy stretched his hand and Toto grabbed it.

"Where do you live?" he asked. Toto raised his shoulder to say that he didn't know. "Ok..." the boy said quietly "Were you with someone before you got lost?" Toto nodded and said "Toto was with Shishi at the market."

"Good, maybe he's still there looking for you." Zelo said to give hope to the little matoki. "We should go there first. Do you remember which way it was?"

Toto looked around and then pointed in a direction "That way maybe. Toto isn't sure." He then lower his had and said with a small voice "Shishi's not there anymore."

"Its okay." said the boy. "We'll find him." He then smiled at the mato again and Toto felt reassured. He really did believe that this boy will help him find his way back home.

They started walking in the direction that Toto pointed earlier and found a small market about half an hour later. Toto looked at the boy and said "This is the market." The tall boy looked around and then said to the matoki "Do you see anyone you know here?" Toto looked up but the sun was bothering him. He putted his hands on his forehead to be able to see the people faces. The boy quickly noticed that the little one had problems. So, he grabbed him by the hips and lifted him up and put him on his shoulders. Surprised, Toto passed his little arms around the boy's eyes and nearly made him lose his balance for a second.

When he finally clamed down, the blue masked mato looked around and realized how high up he was. He right away found it fun and took pleasure to look at people faces to find someone that he saw earlier. The boy helped out by slowly turning some time to time.

After making a full 360º turn, Toto couldn't identify anyone. Except...

"Him!" Toto shouted in the boy's ears. "Toto saw him before!" He was pointing at one of the cashiers.

They both went to see him and asked some questions. "The guy who was with this little robot? Yeah, I remember him. He went that way." The cashier pointed them a road and said that they would find the guy if they followed it.

"Thank you very much." The boy said. He looked around and almost ran to a shopping isle. There, he took a plastic bag and started putting something in it. Toto move his head to see what it was. "Cherry tomatoes!" he screamed again in the boy's ears. "Toto loves cherry tomatoes!"

"Me too!" the boy said with a big smile. "That's why I'm taking some for the trip." He turned his head to see the mato. "I hope you're hungry little guy."

Toto nodded his head many times. He then passed his arms around the boy neck and leaned his head in his grey-white hair. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he said.

They headed to the counter, paid for the tomatoes and went outside. As they walked, the boy took out two tomatoes out of the bag. He put one in his mouth and gave the other one to Toto, who was still on his shoulders. They continued eating during the whole trip.

After a while Toto started remembering the way he and Shishi took to go to the market. He remembered passing by the big green bench they were passing now. Toto then heard a familiar sound. Shishi's whistling! Toto has about to call the mato, but then hesitated. If Shishi saw that he was with a human, he might get mad at him. So the mato told the boy that he knew how to go home from that point.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" the boy asked.

"Toto is sure." the mato replied with determination.

"Ok, if you say so." The boy then helped Toto get down and gave him the last cherry tomato. "Here you go. I hope you find your friend soon."

Toto nodded and then hugged the boy. He would have wanted to present him to the others, nut he knew that it wasn't a good idea.

All of a sudden, tears came back and Toto almost started crying again. "Toto will miss you..."

"I'll miss you too." said the boy with a fainted smile. He then hugged the mato one last time and said "Don't be sad. You never know, maybe we'll meet each other again some day...And we'll share some cherry tomatoes!"

"Ah huh." Toto said while nodding. He wiped his tear and said goodbye to the boy. As he was about to follow the whistles, he stopped and asked the boy a question that he wanted to tell for a while. "Umm, mister? What's your name?"

The boy laughed and said "My name is Choi Jun Hong, but everyone calls me Zelo."

"Oh..." the mato said."Toto likes your name, Zelo!"

The boys smile grew as he waved his hand to say goodbye to the mato. He turned around and left.

Toto then followed the whistles and quickly found Shishi. As the older mato bombarded him with question, Toto just thought about the boy and how much time will pass before they see each other again.

* * *

**And that's it! I really hope you guys liked this! If so, leave a review and tell me which other member of B.A.P you want to see in the next bonus chapter.**


	5. Tic Toc Tic Toc

Chapter 4: Tic Toc Tic Toc...

All the matos were relieved as they saw Shishi and Toto enter the spaceship.

"Were back!" said Shishi. He looked around and saw that Joko and Keke were looking at a map while Dada and Tats were under the main controls of the ship.

As Joko saw Shishi, he waved at him to tell him to come closer. "Don't take off your costume. You're going out in a minute." the yellow masked mato said.

"What?" said Shishi "What's going on?"

"You're going to NASA with Dada to get the rocket fuel." said Joko.

"B-b-but...I just came back..." buffered Shishi.

"Well, we don't have anytime to waist." replied Joko.

Shishi signed. "You're right." He then saw Keke coming towards him. He was wearing his usual black hoodie with white pants. The grey masked mato looked at the leader and nodded his head to say that he was ready to go. Shishi noticed he had the credit card they had made in one hand. Keke showed it to him. "We'll need to get train tickets to go there. The trip should last about a day if we leave now." said Keke.

"In the meantime" added Joko "Dada and Tats will finish their work with the ship and I'll go get some more info on this cure I found on the Internet."

"Wait, you found a cure?" asked Shishi not believing what he just heard.

"Yeah, but it sounds suspicious..." whispered Joko "I don't want to get everyone's hopes up for something that's not true."

"Well I really hope it's not just a trick." said Shishi. "Good luck."

"Thanks, you too." said Joko as they sake their hands.

Shishi spotted Toto and wondered what he would be doing during his absence. He still felt terrible to have left him alone again and took a mental note to bring him something special from this trip.

He and Keke then left and headed to the train station, which was about an hour of walk north. Keke had brought a big grey backpack in which he put as much food as he could. He said that he wanted to have some provisions just in case they got hungry during the trip. Shishi just hoped the grey masked mato wouldn't look suspicious with the big bag. Because if he does, both will have a lot of problems and explaining to do. And they don't have time for that. Not at all.


	6. When the only thing left is hope

Chapter 5: When the only thing left is hope

While Shishi and Dada were away, Joko went his own way. He had read an article of a scientific now retired that talked about the procedure to follow to purify the contaminated water. His name was Halik Jarrod. The yellow masked mato tracked him down to an address about two hour south from their spaceship.

As Joko took a bus, he started wondering how bad the situation has become back home.

_"I just hope my parents are okay."_ thought the matoki as he looked outside.

He looked at everyone inside the bus and started thinking about the moment hen he had to leave his planet. His family had made a big gartering at his parent's house and they all wished him good luck. Almost everyone was crying and hugging him. They were all so proud of him! The other members of the troop were there to with their families cheering them. It was a beautiful yet sad day for all of them.

Remembering that day just gave him more strength to find a way to help them. His stop came and he got out of the bus. The place was in a small village. Joko read that the man, after retiring, went around the world to help poor people who live in dangerous places. He would heal sick people and help the community by teaching them how to have "a commensalistic relationship with nature". He also did a lot of research about water contamination and the effects that it had on living creatures. He suggested many solutions, but nothing mentioned that the governments took them. Joko hoped that the man could give him some answers...

As he past between the broken and old houses, Joko tried to find the man or at least someone who saw him. He noticed a lot of noise coming from a part of the village and decided to go check it out. The ground was muddy and covered by junk. A strange smell came from weird looking green plants he was stepping on.

Suddenly, some dogs started barking as Joko walked near them. The mato almost got a hearth attack when he saw that one of the dog's eyes were completely red! Terrified, Joko ran as fast as he could and almost hit the villagers.

They all looked at him as if he was an alien (which wasn't quite false).

"Who are you?" yelled a middle-aged man. His face was covered by a lot of red dots and a scar crossed his whole forehead. The unknown man got closer to the mato and looked at him right in the eyes. With a intimidating ton, he asked "What are you doing here?".

Joko opened his mouth to answer but no word came out, He was to frighten to speak! The man quickly lost patience and grabbed the matoki by the shirt. "Answer!"

"I-I-I...I" started Joko.

"Let him go Henry." said a calm voice. "Look how much you're scaring him."

Henry and Joko turned their head to see the person who spoke. Joko eyes grew bigger. "Halik Jarrod" he whispered as he recognized the old man from all the pictures he seen of him.


	7. Never give up

Chapter 6: Never give up

Shishi looked at Keke as he ate the last cookie they had brought. It has been only two hours that the matos were in the train and the leader was already getting tired. He turned a little and put his head on the window. They could see the highway from where they were. Some big building appeared from time to time and then vanished behind trees.

Shishi looked at Keke again. They didn't have much to say to eachother (the whole situation was quite new for them). But that didn't stop him to try.

"Ok, so how are we gonna get the fuel actually?" whispered Shishi so that only Keke could hear. "I doubt that they're just gonna hand it to us like a gift."

Keke nodded and put one hand on his chin as he usually does when he thinks. "Joko said that the place were going isn't that well guarded. So I guess we'll sneak in and get around a gallon fuel." The grey masked mato saw that his leader wasn't that convince, even if he kept nodding at what he said. "There are always some little containers in those kinds of places. I saw that in a lot of movies."

"Yeah….okay…" replied Shishi.

The train suddenly started loosing speed. Shishi tried to look ahead and caught a glimpse of the train station. Just a little bit to the left was a big and old warehouse.

"_We're here."_ thought Shishi.

Both matos got up and left the wagon without being noticed. As Shishi passed by the other passengers, he noticed that most of them were too busy looking at their cellphones to even notice the two intruders.

"Wow, if people in the warehouse are like this, the mission will be pretty easy to do." said Shishi to his friend.

"We could have just gone there without any camouflage too." added Keke a little bit disappointed.

They headed directly to the warehouse. The NASA logo was on the front side of the big place. As they passed the main gate, someone yelled at them.

"Hey you two! What are you doing over there?"

"Damn it!" said Shishi.

The matos turned around. "Oh, hi sir." said Shishi as friendly as he could "we were just taking a peek at this place."

"Is that so." the man said. It was obvious that he wasn't convinced and Shishi thought of a way to end the conversation.

"Yeah, we heard about this place on the Internet and we wanted to check it out." Shishi said.

The man sighed. "Alright then, but be careful in there. Who knows what kind of dangerous animal lives in there."

_"Did he just say dangerous animal?" _thought Shishi as he got paler.

"We'll be careful." said Keke. He pulled Shishi away from the man and continued walking towards the warehouse.

They looked behind to see if the man was still there. "Ok, he's gone." said Shishi "Now let's hurry up!"

The door of the warehouse was a little bit open, just enough for the matos to get in. As they entered the abandoned room, they split up to cover more ground. After 10 minutes of searching, Keke found a container that could carry a gallon of gasoline. "This is EXACLY what we need." he said. "I also found some plane fuel in those bigger containers."

"It should wok as well as rocket fuel." added Shishi as he walked towards Keke. "Good job!"

"Thanks." said Keke.

Together, the matos filled the gasoline container. When that was done, they slowly came out of the warehouse from the back so that no one would see them. Right away, they went to the train station.

_"Finally, with the fuel, we'll be able to go back home and save our family and friends."_ thought Shishi as they waited for their train to show up.


	8. Going home

Chapter 7: Going home

"We're back!" yelled Shishi as he and Keke entered the spaceship.

Everyone was running everywhere, getting all the little preparations ready. Shishi bumped into Joko who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh, sorry chef." said Joko. He mumbled something and went into the main station room.

Shishi wanted to follow him to ask about what he had learned about saving their people, but Tats called him out before he could.

"Go fill up the ship's tank." he said to Shishi.

Shishi quickly did what he was told and headed back to the main station room. There, everyone was getting ready to take off. Joko was setting the auto-pilot on while Keke looked for their planet's coordinates in the ship's database. Tats was throwing some stuff away and Dada was helping him to decide which shirts he should keep and which one's he shouldn't. Toto was putting bag full of cherry tomatoes in the fridge and making an inventory of what they had for the trip.

"Is everyone ready to go?" asked Shishi even if he already knew the answer.

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Let's go then!" said Shishi with excitement. "We're going home!"

Joko pushed a button and suddenly the ground started to move. Everyone found something to hold. The ship was slowly rising. It made more noise than the matos remembered. They had to block their ears.

"I told you Tats that we needed to oil the gears more!" said Dada.

"Well sor-ry!" yelled back Tats.

The matos stayed grinning for a while until the noise stopped. Shishi looked outside to see how high up they were.

"Hey Toto, come here a moment." said Shishi.

The little mato went to see the leader and tilted his head. Shishi lifted him and showed his the view.

"Wow..." Toto said as his eyes widened.

The others looked outside and were amassed as well. They were in space! Millions of stars were glowing and they could see Earth from where they were.

"I'm gonna miss that planet." said Tats as he looked from his window. "They had a lot of clothes..."

"But now we'll go home." said Shishi, putting his arm around Tats neck.

"It will take about a week. I hope someone put food in the fridge." Joko said, looking at everyone.

"Yes! Toto filled fridge with cherry tomatoes."

The matos sigh. This was gonna be long ride!

* * *

I know that this is a pretty short chapter. Sorry . I'll try to post another one at the end of this week.


End file.
